The present application generally relates to an air bag safety system and more specifically to a passenger side air bag system including a housing and fastenerless deployment door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,833 illustrates a passenger side deployment door having a single, flexible hinge along one side and a frangible member along another side of the cover. The frangible member breaks apart in response to air bag deployment forces permitting the cover to rotate about the hinge. The hinge and frangible member are attached to cooperating structure by bolts or rivets, received through bolt/rivet holes which makes the assembly process more complicated than necessary. In addition, the bolt holes provide a source of increased stress.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved passenger side air bag deployment door and related air bag module. Accordingly, the invention comprises: an assembly for an air bag adapted to fit within an opening in a component in the interior of a vehicle such as an instrument panel. The assembly comprises a housing including a first wall and an opposite second wall, a flexible wall member secured to the first wall defining a space therebetween to receive a hinge portion of the deployment door. One of the first wall and flexible wall members include a plurality of depressions or first tabs which extend into the space to provide a means to engage and lock the hinge portion of the deployment door in place. The second wall includes at least one louver forming a pocket and a plurality of outwardly extending positioning tabs which provide a means to engage and lock in place a tear seam portion of the deployment door. More specifically, the deployment door includes a cover, an integral, flexible hinge formed proximate the junction of a hinge flange, and the cover and at least one engagement member formed as an integral part of the cover generally opposite the hinge flange defining a tear seam at the junction of the engagement member to the cover. The flange hinge includes a plurality of openings engagable with a corresponding one of the depressions or tabs when the hinge flange is inserted between the first wall and flexible wall. Each engagement member is adapted to mate with a corresponding louver, whereupon after inflation of the air bag, the air bag urges the cover outwardly breaking the tear seam permitting the cover to pivot about the hinge.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.